elderscrollsfandomcom_pl-20200229-history
Hira
Cesarz Hira – ostatni Cesarz Yokudy, znany głównie z uczestnictwa w Wojnie Pieśniarzy w której walczył z Ansei, Pieśniarzami Miecza. Historia Rozpoczęcie rządów Dochodząc do władzy Cesarz z małżonką Elisą poczęli szykanować Ansei, którzy wówczas sprawowali ważne funkcje wysokiej rangi w hierarchii kultury Yokudan. Było to celem zagwarantowania pełnej władzy w cesarstwie kończąc zwierzchnictwo Ansei nad CesarzemRedguards, Their History and Their Heroes. Spisek wobec wasali Po czasie zaczął ich potajemnie efektownie zabijać, jednak słysząc o sławie Divada Hundinga wysłał po niego setkę najlepszych ze swych ludzi, ponoć szczęściem tylko zdołali pochwycić nieuzbrojonego pieśniarza i zakuć go w kajdany, gdyż zasiadł do wieczerzy ze swą podstarzałą matką, która przy okazji napaści zginęła od uderzenia zadanego przez jednego z napastników. Rozpaczając nad śmiercią matki, Divad poczuł pieśń miecza i łańcuchami zabił czterech ludzi i uciekając rzucił się do rzeki. Od tej pory zaczął gromadzić Ansei w wielu regionach Cesarstwa, nie przewodził im jednak, a rozprowadzał słowo o mordującym swych wasali Cesarzu. Stał się nawet plotką pośród dworu, przypisywano mu wszystkie zamieszki na terenie terytorium całej Yokudy, oczywiście były to kalumnie gdyż prędkość z jaką miałby się poruszać byłą nadludzkaDivad the Singer. Wojna Pieśniarzy Cesarz rozpoczął otwartą wojnę z Ansei, ze swą zbójecką armią, w której szeregach ponoć stali sami wyrzutkowie poprzednich wojen oraz nawet Orkowie. Hira poprzysiągł oczyścić powierzchnię planety z każdego członka Ansei. Większość z nielicznych Ansei była nieprzygotowana do walki, gdyż wielu spoza cesarskiego pobocza żyła na pustkowiu, gdzie mimo wytrwałości ducha nie mogli stanąć przeciwko armii cesarskiej. Większość potyczek kończyło się więc na korzyść Cesarza. Wojska Hiry zmagały się bezpośrednio z ludźmi Divada tylko podczas potyczki na Wysokiej Pustyni, gdzie stanowił on godnego przeciwnika. Ku utrapieniu Cesarza, Divad wraz z kompanią zdołał dotrzeć do jaskini, na szczycie góry Hattu, gdzie jego ojciec, sławny władacz Shehai, kończąc księgę Kręgów, dzieło swego życia, już zaczynał wyśpiewywać pieśń śmierci. Jednak Frandar wysłuchał syna, który przekonał go by poprowadził Ansei przeciwko Hirze. Divad został jego doradcą jednak poza tym sprawował funkcję zwykłego wojownika. Pozostałości po Ansei zebrali się u podnóża góry i zostali nazwani Armią Kręgu, gdzie uczyli się ścieżki Hundinga, treści jego księgi opiewającej sztukę strategii, taktyki i ostateczną wizję mistrzowskiego uderzenia. Siedem kroków w stronę zguby Hira nie wiedząc że każdy jego ruch został starannie przewidziany przez Frandara, w przeciągu siedmiu bitew stopniowo tracił coraz więcej ludzi i wchodził w gorszą dzicz, dopóki nie dotarł do stóp góry Hattu. Sześć pierwszych bitew było wyrównanych i nie odznaczała się zwycięstwem żadnej ze stron, choć Armia Kręgu wchodziła w lepsze obycie z taktykami Hundinga. Siódma bitwa miała zmieść armie Hiry przeważającej liczebnie nad Ansei w stopniu trzydziestu do jednego. Pod koniec bitwy pozostało garstka dwudziestu tysięcy z Ansei, z żołnierzy armii Hiry pozostało trzysta, lecz reszta rozpierzchła się w strachu przed potęgą wojowników Hundinga. Obopólna Klęska Los Hiry nie jest znany, lecz po tym czasie wszyscy Ansei wyruszyli do portu w Arch, na zawsze wygnani z pustynnego cesarstwa. Nie wiadomo czy przez samego Cesarza, który cudem ocalał czy przez zmordowany wojną lud, czy razem z resztą Yokudan przez tragiczną katastrofę, o której mówić będzie się w przyszłości, podejrzewając w niej rękę samych Ansei, lub ich odłamu zwanego HiradirgePocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Other Lands. Przypisy en:Hira Kategoria:Lore: Mężczyźni Kategoria:Lore: Yokudanie